Is It Possible II?
by Danger.Rae
Summary: Rikku is now a vampire and Shelly and Johnny are happily married, two years later Mavis gets a mysterious letter saying her mother may still be alive? When they get to Paris, Rikku is transported back in time to her first life. Can Mavis save her lover and her mother in time? Or can she only save one? [GIRLXGIRL]


A BIG ASS THANKS TO ALL MY FOLLOWERS AND PEOPLE WHO LOVED AND EXCEPTED ME FOR THIS STORY...I FRIKKEN LOVE YOU,... MARRY MEE! haha kidding there ;3 anyway i told you guys i sequal was coming so here it is :) im not sure how much i can get done so yeah.

**Reminder: i am in the Navy so i am not sure how much i can get done. i leave in September so wish me luck and i will work on it and try to get this done before i leave i would like help though, if you guys have any ideas on what i should add tell me, because i am not sure myself. **

* * *

"There, I think you're good" Rikku, the new vampire had just finished applying eyeshadow to Shelly, Johnny and Shelly were going to be married soon. Mavis, in her bat form was almost finished with her hair, she placed in one last pin and beamed at her work. Shelly's blonde hair was braided, pinned up and had various small braids and loose hairs here and there, the vampires wasn't the greatest with hair since hers was always short.

She turned to her lover, Rikku. Rikku was now a part of the undead family and was just getting used to eating mice and drinking blood substitute. At first she would gag and puke over the dracula's choice of food, but she couldn't stomache human food as much as she used too. After a few months, Rikku was parading like a cat trying to find the rodents that hid along the castle, not to mention the sun. Rikku loved being outdoors, but now the sun was a problem for her, well not as bad as Mavis. she could tolerate it, but not for long. Eventually Mavis showed her the world of the night and Rikku fell in love with it, wondering why the humans made it a horror zone. Mavis blushed a bit, Rikku's features had changed during the transformation. She was paler than before, her hair was a little bit longer, but not by much and she had changed it to purple, the same colour as Mavis's eyes. [i know she has blue but when i was working on my first fanfic i didn't know so im keeping it that way x3] Her eyes were still grey but had gold flecks in it, it was a sign of being a newborn. if you were born a full fledged vampire you would have a natural eye colour but being transformed it would take some time. she was hoping her eyes would stay grey, those were the eyes Mavis fell in love with.

"Hey, Mavy" Rikku's sweet voice called.

"Y-yeah?" she stuttered.

"You done with Shell Bells hair?" she asked, smirking, her fangs slightly showing.

"yeah" she blushed looking down. the fangs, how could she forget the fangs? they worked well, especially when Rikku moved her mouth to the place between her thighs, it made everything better...but this isn't her moment, it's Shelly's.

Over the past two years Shelly became the mother\aunt figure to the two. she was a couple years older than Johnny and even though she was years younger than Mavis she felt she had the need too, it was in her nature. Shelly thought about it, the bump in her stomache.. should she tell them? the two vampire lovers were her best friends after all, well besides Johnny, plus how would he react? Johnny was never that serious and don't get her wrong she loved it but it sometimes worried her. would he back out? would he shy away? or would he step up and be a dad?

Shelly huffed, she hoped it was the last one, she prayed he would say something. she was only two months along, and yet she couldn't say anything.

"What's wrong?" Mavis asked, still in her winged creature form, curled up on Rikku's neck.

Shelly smiled, she loved seeing Mavis as a bat around Rikku like a necklace, it was cute and comforting.

"Uhmm well" the new bride bit her lip, should she tell them? they were her best friends after all.

"I umm... well i'm pregnant" she smiled lopsidedly.

"HOLY RABIES THAT'S AWESOME!" the two vampires beamed and enveloped the bride. "DOES JOHNNY KNOW? HOW FAR ARE YOU? IS IT A BOY OR A GIRL AND-"

" Guys! calm down!" she laughed, "two months along and i don't know yet, i want to be surprised and no...sadly Johnny doesn't know" Shelly looked down.

"When are you going to say something?" Rikku asked.

"I've been trying to for the past two months, but every time i try, he acts childish again, and that scares me, i mean i LOVE Johnny and his kiddish ways, and i'm the same way, but once i found out i was pregnant, i worked on being serious" she said, pouting at the mention of seriousity.

_[yeah new word guys :P] [Seriousity: the act of being serious or acknowledging it XDDD established in Oral Communications] anyway..._

" I'm afraid he'll back out" She started to cry.

"Hey!" Rikku said, " look, Johnny's a kid and he will defend you, and stand by you, he loves you. he is my brother after all."

"Really? you guys think so?" Shelly seemed hopeful.

Mavis nodded, "Of course, he may be...well ..._Johnny_... but he is still a good guy" Mavis thought about the night she found Rikku covered in blood, dying, the night Johnny stabbed her partner a long time ago, for some reason she still had problems with it. Rikku acted like nothing happened and carried on with her life and was good friends with him again, it hurt her and secretly she would have small torches of hate carried for him, but as quick as she lit them she put them out. She couldn't let that ruin the relationship all four of them had. Shelly being the leader, Johnathan being the clown, Rikku being the creative and well, she never knew what she was good at, but everyone else said she was perfect the way she was, and she was glad that everything was okay.

A knock on the door signaled that it was ready, Dracula came in, "You look wonderful my dear, and nice to see that these two can actually be girls for once" he teased.

Rikku smirked, "nice one, i'll think of a comeback later, but right now this girl's gotta get down there"

"ah yes, my dear?" the vampire held out his hand and she took it.

"Ready to walk down the isle?" Rikku asked, grabbing Mavis's hand.

"yeah" Mavis was giddy with happiness, life was great.

"Are you?" the violet haired vampire asked the bride.

"No shit" the bride laughed, and walked to her future with her two best friends and her new father.


End file.
